


Lapis and Pearl eat a pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pizza, don't kinkshame me, giovanna, jojoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis and Pearl eat a pizza

Lapis opened the door to her apartment and threw her duffel bag on the floor. She had had a long day of teaching swimming and was finally glad to be home. She flopped onto the couch and took her phone out of her pocket. She almost dropped it when she read the notification on the top. It was Pearl's birthday today! Panicking, she tried to think of what to do, but her mind was blank. She couldn't think of anything! Pulling up her phone, she decided to call Pearl's best friend Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" She said worriedly "what should I do for Pearl's birthday!?"

The lilac gem on the other end laughed, then responded to the blue one's question. "Get her a cheese pizza. It's the only food she'll eat."

Lapis's expression became confused. "A pizza?"

"A pizza."

Lapis hung up and took a deep breath. "Siri, call the nearest pizza place." The AI on her phone dialed up the Local pizzeria down the street. "Giovanna pizzeria. How can we help?"

Lapis ordered one large cheese pizza from to go, giving the man on the phone a delivery address. He assured her the pizza would be there in ten minutes.

Lapis paced back and forth. Those were the longest ten minutes of her life. She soon heard a knock, and went to claim her pizza. She gave the delivery man a $3 tip, then got out two plates and put them on the table.

Pearl soon arrived, taking off her shoes and setting them neatly by the door. "I'm home, Lapis!" She said. Lapis rushed down the stairs and embraced the pale gem in a hug. "Happy birthday Pearl!" She said with a smile. "You actually remembered?" Pearl replied in surprise.

"What kind of terrible person would I be to forget? Anyways, your gift is in the table in the kitchen."

The two gems walked into the kitchen, where the pizza present sat. Pearl's mouth instantly began to salivate from the sight of the meal set before her. "How did you know I loved pizza!?" She exclaimed. The two of them sat down at the table, and each put a slice on their plate. Lapis did not know how to eat, so she decided to watch Pearl as she ate. Pearl picked the pizza up by the bread and put the pointed end into her mouth, using her teeth to tear part of if off from the rest. In doing so, she got tomato sauce on her lips. She chewed up the bitten piece, then swallowed it. Lapis watched as a small lump went down Pearl's throat. Deciding to try what Pearl had done, she picked up her slice by the bread.

As she bit off her pizza, she accidentally dragged off some of the cheese. As she chewed, a string of cheese hung down from her chin. Pearl laughed at this. "You got a little something on your chin." She smirked. Lapis noticed the cheese and, in embarrassment, spit her pizza out into the trash. "I-I'm sorry Pearl. I've never eaten before." The bird-nosed gem smiles warmly at the water witch. "It's okay Lapis. Eating takes skill. At least for any gem except amethyst it does." 

She got another slice of pizza from the box and handed it to Lapis. "If the cheese starts coming off, focus on chewing through the cheese before the crust." She instructed. Lapis took a bite of the pizza, the soft crust and warm gooey cheese exciting her taste buds. She used her teeth to sever the bite from the rest of the slice. 

"You're doing great. Now chew that bite into a mush." Lapis was confused, but did it anyways. She chewed the pizza until it was mush. "Nfow waht?" She asked with a full mouth. Pearl chuckled at her. "Now let that go down your throat into your stomach." Lapis swallowed the chewed up pizza, gagging a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of pizza going down her throat. "D-did I do it right?"

Pearl smiled and hugged her. "Not bad for your first time eating." She told her. "Now care to finish this pizza with me?


End file.
